A Summer of Insomnia
by LaLaduck
Summary: The summer of 2007 at Lava Springs got off to a bad start. But now, everyone is ready to just lay back and coast. Maybe. Possibly. Okay, not really. Watch what happens when they realize that it's not always All For One. [Many Parings. Rating may go up.]
1. Never Enough

Hey guys!

This is my New High School Musical FF that I really had a great time writing.

It takes place about 2 days after the movie. 'kay?

**Disclaimer: you can pick out what I own/Don't own. **

* * *

This was a disaster. It was an achingly gorgeous, ruined little mess of a masterpiece. It was a sure-fired horror that no one else was around to watch the miracle of a sunrise over the Albuquerque mountain range. With the world and everyone in it stuck in an exhausting, conceited groove there are very few people who make the time each and every day to watch it. But only two of them are actually able to see the beauty of it for what it is. The pair of teenagers are in the middle of a golf course, sitting on the rounded ledges of a building. The louder of the two has her arms wrapped around her ribs, and the softer has them both in his lap.

This was a ritual for the Evan twins. In all their years of coming to Lava Springs, they had always come out to the golf course to watch the sunrise. It was one of the few things that they still did together and had in common. Sharpay, with her 'girls' and 'her' Troy was constantly drifting away from her brother. And Ryan, with his dancing and new friends was caught between moving on and clinging to Sharpay for another school year.

Sharpay glanced down and swung her legs. Her legs, revealed by a short jean skirt, were slightly chilled. But as the backs of her legs met the brown, clay sides of the buildings were instantly warmed. "We should get back."

Ryan blinked out of the slight trance he had fallen into, and looked at his sister's profile. "Are you actually going to do something today?"

Sharpay tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I do something everyday, Ry." She smirked. "It's just different than the things you do."

Ryan arched a plucked eyebrow. Two could play at this game. "You're so right, Shar." He smirked back at her. "I really don't spend my entire day plotting to destroy relationships."

Sharpay laughed, wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulder. "It would have worked, Ryan, if it weren't for you. You and your incredibly good personality." She sighed.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

"Neither do I, Ryan… Neither do I."

"You said it, Shar! How can you not know what you meant?"

Sharpay rubbed her forehead. "I don't know. I've been kinda off these last coupla' days."

"Yea, you've only bossed me around half as much as usual." Ryan stated in a perfectly serious voice.

Sharpay gave him a shove. "You suck." But then she started to laugh, and Ryan followed suit.

"But really, is there a reason you want to get back to the resort?" Ryan gave Sharpay a serious look.

"I want to get a chance to talk to Troy… I guess… Before I do my usual." She muttered, flipping her legs back over the ledge and standing up.

"I think you owe him that much. You almost completely ruined his summer. Maybe his school year. And after that? Maybe his entire life!" Ryan's voice grew more and more dramatic as he built up the effects of Sharpay's plan. He walked around Sharpay and quickly shook her.

Sharpay groaned. "Yadda, yadda." She scoffed lightly. "You know you liked the time you got to spend with Gabriella."

Ryan released Sharpay, turned around, and pulled the trapdoor open. He climbed down the rickety ladder before he answered. "Sure I did. But I'm not going to ask her out while she's with Troy."

Sharpay pranced past him, her high heels digging into the green on her way to the golf cart. "Well," She started, her voice floating back to Ryan's ears. "That's where I come in. You get Gabriella, and I get Troy." She slipped onto the pink seats, and slid over to the passenger side.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat behind the wheel. "I'm not supporting you making them break up!" He looked over at Sharpay, grabbing her face gently and making their eyes meet. "Don't do it. I'll… I'll ask Kelsi out. She's pretty."

Sharpay pulled her chin out of Ryan's grip. "Ry, she's terrified of me. She can not be your girlfriend!"

"She's not terrified of you." Ryan replied as he carefully navigated between a pond and a sand trap. "She's just… intimidated…" He tilted his head, black and white hat sliding off slightly. "Along with half of the population." He added as an afterthought.

Sharpay laughed again, pulling her feet underneath her and sitting on her knees. She waved her hands excitedly as she spoke. "Listen, I'll deny it if you ever repeat it, but I'd much rather have Gabriella as a sister-in-law than Kelsi." She smiled, making 'fireworks' in the air with her hands. "And you already get along with Troy. It's perfect!"

"No, Shar, it's not. Don't do it. It's not right. Just let things pan out." He slid to a soundless stop in front of the club. "I actually have a good feeling about this. Now, let's go in, get something to eat and change. And that idea that I just know is still flitting around your head?" He tapped Sharpay's left temple. "Forget it."

With that, he twisted on his heel and walked through the glass doors. Sharpay stood there for a moment longer before running in after him. "Ryan, wait! Ryan!"

* * *

Okay! What did you think?

Review if you liked it, and if you hated it... Review with a reason!


	2. Hard to Describe

Thanks for the reviews, guys!

This chapter [sadly isn't as good.

I just really wanted to get a chapter up for you guys,

but the next will be better!

* * *

Troy's greeting to the wildcats was just as loud as Gabriella's was soft. While the jock flew through the door yelling that it's 'time to step the summer up', Gabriella simply flitted through, saying a soft 'Good Morning' to everyone she passed. As glaring as the contrast was, it was probably the thing that kept them together. It was also, probably, the one thing that kept the people around them sane. No one would be able to stand two Gabriellas, much less two Troys. It would just be too insane.

And if you just met Gabriella without the outgoingness that Troy supplied her with, you'd get bored. And if you met Troy without the calmness that Gabriella helped him with, you'd probably get annoyed with the fact that he was always moving. But today, as they both grabbed plates and got served, it was a perfect balance. Gabriella bounded over and slid onto a stool between Taylor and Kelsi, while Troy stood across the room and talked to the members of the basketball team. But it wasn't too long before both groups meshed around an island in the middle of the kitchen.

"So," Gabriella started, tossing a piece of watermelon at an unprepared Troy's face. Obviously, it smacked off and fell to the floor. Gabriella giggled and started again. "So, are we all going to tomorrow night? It's Saturday."

Taylor coughed, gagging on an orange Capri Sun. Kelsi looked up from a piece of paper she was scribbling on, brown curls falling into her face. Chad made a strange motion with his hands that was probably him trying to toss a basketball onto the floor, but then he realized that he didn't have one and tried to pass it off as something different. Troy pushed a hand through his hair. "Uh, Gabs."

Gabriella's eyes widened. "What?" She carefully pushed her plate away from herself, as if it made her sick.

"Uh, well. Chad, why don't you tell her." Troy quickly took a bite of toast.

Chad made the strange movement again, before quickly crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think I'm best for this. Kelsi, why don't you do it instead?"

Kelsi's eyes went wide, and for a moment there was a flash of contempt in them before they returned to their startled state. Her mouth opened and closed several times before sending a desperate glance at Troy.

He rolled his brown eyes and reached across the table to take Gabriella's hand. "Gabriella, we can't do anything tonight."

Gabriella's eyes closed and she silently prayed that it wasn't like the last couple times and he wasn't going out with Sharpay. Or any basketball… people. Well, besides Chad and those people. She could deal with them. But those professional people? No. Troy squeezed her hand and her eyes re-opened.

"Because it's your birthday." He finished, smiling widely.

Gabriella sat still for a moment, before ripping her hand out of his grasp, grabbing her plate of left over food, and quickly throwing it at him. Everyone was laughing at Gabriella's expense as she continued throwing things at Troy and he was laughing too hard to try and bat them away. Not that he really cared at all. Finally, Gabriella stopped. She was panting slightly and her hair had come out of it's orderly pony tail. "You are a jerk!" she yelled at him, even though she had a big smile on her face. "And by the way, I meant going out for my birthday!"

Everyone made a big deal out of realizing what she meant. Loud 'Ooohhs' and 'So THAT'S what you meant!' echoed through the kitchen. Gabriella just shook her head. "I do have one, maybe two conditions. You have to invite Ry and Sharpay to whatever it is your planning."

The next group sounds were ones of protest. "Gabs, no." Taylor groaned, grabbing her friend's hand. "Listen, I love you. But we can't invite that."

"Taylor, she's still a her, even though she is a bit… meanish."

" Her?"

"A Bit?"

"Meanish?"

Gabriella gave a tired sigh and nodded. "Yes. And I really want Ryan to come."

"I don't think anyone has a problem with Ryan," Chad started, bending down to get a dust pan from one of the shelves under the table top. "just Sharpay."

Gabriella nodded again. "But really, what are the chances of Ryan coming without Sharpay?"

"These days?"

"Yes, these days!"

"Pretty high, actually." Troy countered quickly. "He's been off on his own a lot."

"Okay! But invite Sharpay. If she really is as terrible as you say she is, she won't come at all." Gabriella spun around and stalked off in the direction of the broom closet. Everyone remained silent until she came back, holding three brooms. She tossed one in Troy's direction, one in Kelsi's and one in Martha's. At their looks, she just smiled. "It's almost my birthdayyy!"

"We know." They chorused back, dutifully taking the brooms and starting to clean the food off the tiled floor.

* * *

Okay, guys!

Do the same thing you did last time,

and I'll have the next one up in no time!


End file.
